Él que la hace, la paga
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Cato ha ganado Los Juegos del Hambre. En su nueva vida como vencedor le gusta acostarse con mujeres y humillarlas, hasta que conoce una que le hace perder los sentidos... ¿Y que también puede humillarlo? Está historia participa en el minireto "Una pareja para..." del foro El diente de león.


_**Está historia participa en el minireto "Una pareja para..." del foro El diente de león.**_

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Suzanne Collins yo sólo los adapto por diversión xD_**

 ** _Pareja: CatoxClove_**

* * *

 _"_ _Damas y caballeros les presento al ganador de los Septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Cato Hopkins"_

Cato sonrió a la cámara alzando el cuchillo con el cuál le había cortado el cuello a Peeta Mellark, el pobre idiota cuando forcejeo con él había dado un paso falso y tiro a su noviecita a los mutos que estaban bajo la Cornucopia, después de eso, fue fácil matarlo.

Cato entro a su casa en la Villa de los Vencedores, miro lo solitaria que estaba su familia no había querido irse ahí, mejor para él, no los necesitaba tanto como pensaba.

—Debes estar sólo —había dicho su madre.

—Como quieran —luego de eso no volvió a molestarlos.

Después de la gira de la victoria se la pasaba recorriendo por el distrito observando cómo la gente se mataba por trabajar, luego sonreía y los llamaba cobardes, porque de haberse presentado como voluntarios no trabajarían para vivir.

Vio a la chica con la que se acostó la noche pasada y le mando un beso con la mano, obviamente burlándose, la chica no lo complació en nada y por eso mismo le pago una miseria, mucho menos de lo que le dijo que le pagaría.

—Miserable —le dijo una chica de cabello negro cuando paso a su lado.

Cato la miro con desprecio.

—¿Y tú porque me llamas así, muñeca?

—Porque eso es lo que eres tú, no tienes respeto por nadie, te crees superior.

—Soy superior —le miro la ropa—, tu ibas al mismo colegio donde se entrena para ser voluntarios, con esas fachas no entiendo cómo es que te admitieron.

—Pues me admitieron y da la casualidad que soy demasiado buena con los cuchillos y créeme, te clavaria uno aun cuando estés a veinte metros de distancia.

—¿Me estás amenazando, encanto? —Cato la sujetó fuertemente, la chica tenía fuerza dado que se zafo de su agarre.

—Es una advertencia.

—Siquiera te conozco.

—No es necesario que me conozcas como para saber que abusas de chicas desesperadas, les prometes tanto dinero y al final...

Cato la miro de nuevo. Frunció el ceño, él no abusaba de nadie, ellas llegaban a su casa desesperadas, a él le ponían el postro y lo aceptaba, sonrió y le dijo:

—Tú necesitas ropa nueva, ven a mi casa, compláceme y te haré traer ropa de la mejor del Capitolio.

Ella le dio una patada en su parte intima, saco un cuchillo y se lo puso en la garganta que Cato apenas reacciono, la tomo del brazo y se lo torció, ella lanzo un pequeño gemido y le quito el cuchillo.

—Eres buena. Pudiste ser mi compañera sí te hubieras presentado voluntaria el año pasado, hoy serías una vencedora.

—La competencia fue buena y si recuerdo, estuvieron a punto de matarte en algunas ocasiones.

—No sé cuál es tu problema pero yo te dejo, estoy que muero por dormir, aunque si me acompañas a mi casa no dormiríamos en un buen rato.

—Te sugiero que te vayas al diablo —ella se alejó de ahí.

Cato miro a su alrededor y espero no haber llamado mucho la atención.

Por suerte, nadie le presto la atención a él y a la chica esa.

¿Cuál sería su nombre?

Regreso de nuevo a su casa y maldijo en voz alta, ¡Había tenido una erección en pleno distrito sólo por una chiquilla que lo provoco!

La investigaría y se lo haría pagar, la chantajearía, los vencedores tenían muchos privilegios en el distrito, sí la encontraba haría cualquier cosa para que ella entrara a su cama y le quitaría la dignidad, pagaría por ese golpe en los bajos.

Excitado por su plan se metió a la ducha.

* * *

Cato entro al colegio de entrenamiento para ver que dato podría encontrar ahí sobre aquella chica que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Cato —le saludo.

—Profesor —le tendió la mano.

—Me sorprende que estés de visita por aquí, ¿se puede saber?

—Estoy investigando a una chica, quiero apoyarla a ella y a su familia. Ella tiene deseos de ir a los Juegos del Hambre quiero apoyarla, darle entrenamiento especial en mi casa. El problema es que no me dijo su nombre.

El maestro sonrió y Cato espero a que cayera en su trampa, Cato era muchas cosas pero nunca amable con las personas, eso no era parte de su personalidad y todos lo conocían. El maestro ya era un anciano por lo que no fue difícil para él creerle que los juegos lo habían cambiado. Tras unos segundos de silencio Cato le describió a la chica.

Cuando ella se presentó en el despacho, se quedó de piedra al mirarla y le lanzo una mirada asesina, estaba seguro que ya la tenía en sus manos.

—Clove, te dejaré con el señor Hopkins, te tiene una propuesta muy buena. Espero que puedas hablar bien y comportarte.

Cato sonrió.

* * *

—¿Entonces quieres que me acueste contigo? —Clove se rió, entro en habitación—. ¿Acaso te excitó el modo en el que te contesté?

Dio en el blanco y Cato disimulo con una sonora carcajada.

—Eres guapa y me gusta tu carácter. Eres hábil. Sé que sin duda que si te llevo a la cama nos la pasaremos muy bien ambos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estás mal y yo no quiero ser una más de tu lista. No sé qué te dio esa idea pero no me acostaré contigo.

Cato frunció el ceño, ya no tenía idea de la situación que se estaba desarrollando, después de aquella visita al colegio ella había aceptado ir a su casa y comentar todo en referencia, la sugerencia de acostarse con ella llego cuando entro a su casa.

—Será una noche divertida, chica —se acercó a ella—, después hablamos. Sé que te gustará.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la beso.

* * *

En los meses que siguieron Cato forjo una relación basada en el sexo sin compromisos.

Era discreta a la hora de ir a su casa, al igual que cuando se iba.

Seguía mostrándole habilidades que él no creía que una mujer tuviera. Era un comentario machista pero era lo que pensaba.

* * *

Cuando el besó termino, Cato la miró de otro modo, le había contestado con la misma pasión.

—No ganaré nada a cambio acostándome contigo —lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos—, después de lo del dinero, claro.

—¿Es que acaso quieres una propuesta de matrimonio? —le dijo con sarcasmo—, no puedo prometer nada. Creía que había sido claro que no tienes que esperar ningún compromiso de mi parte. Puedes irte en cuanto lo desees... suerte encontrando alguien que te haga sentir como lo hago yo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Bueno, desde retrospectiva, aun queda menos de un año para la cosecha y puedes ir a los Juegos y morir… ¿acaso prefieres morir virgen?

—Es lo más estúpido que has dicho.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no quita mis ganas de querer acostarme contigo. Acepta. Y cuando vaya al Capitolio te traeré regalos muy bonitos.

—Tus regalos son lo menos importantes. Quiero que esto sea un secreto, entre tú y yo. Nadie se enterará y como dijiste, ninguno de los dos involucrara nuestros sentimientos, únicamente será jefe-empleada.

* * *

Cato ya no se sentía a gusto viajando al Capitolio, tenía que hacerlo por dos o tres días al mes y eso le quitaba días de diversión con Clove, la chica de los cuchillos que correspondía a la misma pasión que él.

Su trabajo en el Capitolio era asistir a fiestas con las mujeres que tenían dinero. En otras ocasiones tenía que subir con ellas a su habitación para complacerlas. Le repugnaba. Pero le daban regalos costosos que nunca encontrarían en el distrito.

Así que cada cierto tiempo cuando le regalaban alguna pulsera de dama o cualquier otro objeto se lo obsequiaba Clove. Le gustaba la relación que mantenía con ella.

Eran discretos, no muchos en el distrito sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

—¿Te gusta vivir aquí? —Le pregunto Cato, mientras la ayudaba a entrenar con una lanza.

—Me gusta, pero hay un personas que desprecio.

—¿Se puede saber quiénes? —quería averiguarlo y así poder darles un escarmiento.

—La verdad, es asunto mío y a veces no importa —la lanza no dio en el centro del maniquí.

Cato sólo la miro y se sintió algo decepcionado por el hecho de que ella no le dijera su secreto.

—Está noche ven a cenar — _¿de dónde había salido eso?_

Ella se quedo en silencio y luego sonrío.

—Después de cuatro meses de puro sexo, me invitas a cenar —lanzo un cuchillo y ese sí dio en el centro—. ¡Wow! El mundo se acabará porque el vencedor del distrito dos me invito a cenar.

Cato soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Calla —le dio un beso corto— te veo está noche. A las ocho en punto.

Ese día se fue rápido, Cato se vistió elegantemente y no entendió porque. Pero sin duda le agradaba, ya sólo era de esperar a Clove.

No. Debía ser un caballero e ir por ella a su casa.

El distrito ya se encontraba medio vacío cuando visualizo la casa de Clove. Tocó la puerta un par de veces pero nadie respondió. Esperó, toco de nuevo y ella apareció.

—¡Cato! —cerro la puerta tras de ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, además de ser tu jefe, también soy un caballero.

—Vete —sus ojos resplandecían de furia—. Hazlo. Yo iré a tu casa en un rato más.

Él la miro y vio que se encontraba lista. ¿Estaba ocultando algún novio?, ¿O se estaba protegiendo de los chismes de la gente?, ¿Le ocultaba algo más?

—Te espero.

—¡No! —le susurro en voz baja—. Vete ya iré más tarde.

Antes de que él le dijera algo más, se fue.

Sintió que lo observaban, miro a todos lados pero no había nada.

¿Qué le pasaba a Clove?

¿No quería que sus padres se enteraran que salía con él?, ¿Tenía un novio que no quería que se enterara de lo que hacía con él?

"¿Y a mí que rayos me interesa? Sólo me acuesto con ella, es todo"

* * *

Seguía sin encontrar respuesta a lo que ocurrió aquella noche, ya que no se había presentado a la cena. Era un idiota. Esa noche había pensado decirle que quizás podían ser algo más.

Parecía animal enjaulado. No dejaba de pasarse la mano por el cabello, tenía que ser un error, no podía estar enamorado, no debía. Era contra sus reglas enamorarse de una mujer como ella. Tenía que cortar la relación ya, no le iba a dar un anillo de compromiso, preferiría ir a los Juegos del Hambre de nuevo que a comprometerse. Él no era fiel tampoco, dado que se acostaba con mujeres del Capitolio cada vez que Snow se lo ordenaba, era un perro fiel a su trabajo allá. Y ahora que recordaba sólo quedaba un mes para los Juegos.

Sí, ese era el momento.

Esa noche, le diría adiós.

Cato escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse, se preparó, le diría todo eso después de acostarse con ella.

—Hola —su cara era de pocos amigos, se tumbó en la cama y se quitó los tenis—, estoy tan furiosa.

—Y la trajiste contigo está noche.

—Sí te molesta puedo irme. Y ya.

—No seas estúpida, si lo único que deseo en el día es que llegue la noche para estar contigo.

—Hablas como un ridículo enamorado.

Fue un golpe bajo para él, ya que pensaba eso mismo. Sé maldijo por dentro.

Entonces la beso y le hizo ver la pasión que sentía por ella, correspondió del mismo modo y poco a poco todo pensamiento de enojo o burla se había ido y en el ambiente solo eran ellos.

Dos jóvenes conociéndose del único modo que sabían, con sus cuerpos.

Unas horas después Clove tomo su ropa y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Cato se extrañó, eso lo hacía cuando ella estaba a punto de marcharse por la mañana. Trato de abrir la puerta pero la chica le había puesto seguro. Se ducho en el cuarto de al lado.

Unos minutos después volvió al cuarto y ahí estaba ella. La abrazo por detrás y le beso el cuello.

—Cato debemos hablar.

El momento había llegado, era hora de decirle que su relación había terminado, que no podía seguir con eso. Que ya no la quería y que había encontrado una sustituta, eso era más fácil para que ella no volviera.

—Yo también necesito hablar contigo.

—Entonces suéltame y siéntate.

Él lo hizo.

-No te voy a dar lo que quieres —dijo sin rodeos, su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción. El de ella tampoco.

—¿Y sabes lo que quiero?

—Supongo que piensas que después de estos meses crees que te daré un anillo…

—No seas idiota —le contesto furiosa—, eso no es lo que quiero.

—¿Entonces? —no se daba ninguna sobre lo que ella quería decirle.

—Nuestra relación ha llegado a su fin. Ya no puedo seguir con esto, además de que ya no quiero. La pasamos genial, el sexo fue glorioso pero hasta ahí.

Ese golpe tan inesperado era lo ultimo que Cato habría deseado. Era justo lo que él pensaba decirle pero ahora… no tenia palabras para pronunciar. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que no deseaba que esa relación terminará.

No lo iba a permitir.

—Nuestra relación terminará cuando yo lo diga —dijo bruscamente—, recuerda que soy yo quien te paga.

—Pues terminando esto, no volverás a pagarme nunca más.

—¡Te dije que yo decidía cuando terminar!

—¡Pues no me importa! No tenemos un contrato o algo que lo estipule, lo he dicho. Aquí termina nuestra relación, fue la ultima noche. Te deseo que te vaya muy bien, como vencedor, encontrarás a más mujeres con las que podrás acostarte, habrá otras que seguirán tus ordenes pero de mí ya no esperes nada.

-Pensé que te gustaba. Yo, como hombre.

Clove se rio a grandes carcajadas.

—Sólo te utilice, querido. Humillaste muchas veces a mi hermana Cato, dándole miserias e insultándola sobre como ella no era capaz de satisfacer a un hombre. Eso es crueldad.

—¿Me usaste? —sentía que iba a ponerse a vomitar en ese momento. La cabeza le comenzó a doler, un hombre no debía tener tales sentimientos.

—Lo hice, tal como tú lo hiciste.

Ella salió de la habitación y él la siguió. La sujeto de los hombros y le hizo mirarlo.

—No es sólo sexo, tu sientes algo más por mi —la beso—, esto no ha terminado y en referencia a tu hermana le dije la verdad.

Ella lo abofeteo.

—Tu jugaste con ella, yo hice lo mismo contigo. Él que la hace la paga.

* * *

Cato observó como Clove subía al escenario después de que ella se presentará voluntaria a los juegos.

Ese año él iba a ser su mentor.

Sintió que el corazón se le encogía al pensar en lo que ella le dijo.

Él había humillado a muchas mujeres después de que se convirtiera en vencedor. Y Clove hizo lo mismo. Lo humilló.

Repitió las ultimas palabras que ella le dijo:

 _"Él que la hace la paga"_

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo!**

 **Quiero agradecer a Robyn Raven por haberme ayudado en referencia a la ortografía y la gramática. Sin ella, este fic habría quedado mal jaja :p**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
